


Gone

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, Angst, Blood and Gore, Emo Saihara Shuichi, Hurt, I think I got the whole cast, Loss, Oma Kokichi Lives, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Relationship, Ouch, Paparazzi, Photography, Popularity, Survivor Guilt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hope-, if I ever use ' & ' in the relationships it means it's a platonic ship, maybe oneshot???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid
Summary: He wanted to go back,To start over.( To see Kaede or Kaito or anyone again. )What he didn't want,was to wake up to cameras and his rival.In which the survivors and a certain popular villain face the music.(And the hanging corpse that comes with it.)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	Gone

He woke up to the smell of blood, or perhaps he imagined it, as there wasn't any blood or evidence of it to smell.

He was in a tub of sorts, like those in creepy sci-fi shows- A pod, that's what it is. 

He's in a pod and he sees faint flashes behind the glass that keeps him in, he doesn't know what the flashes are and all he can remember is-

Blood flashed across his vision, but it was off. Blood isn't pink, yes it is, No it's _not_ \- He feels at war with himself.

Several people, all he can identify by name, not by gender, or by feature, join the scene.

Rantaro, the sprawled out form of a mystery person.

Kaede, a hanging shadow with spikes falling over it.

Ryoma, a drifting, peaceful fraction of shade that was torn inside out by fish.

Kirumi, A figure falling from the ceiling quickly, it's face distorted in hurt.

Angie, fallen and simply gone with blood splattered around it, as if it were one of it's paintings.

Tenko, killed by the form of a child's toy, unable to confess it's love.

Korekiyo, it was burned alive in a soup type of way, but blue wisps that formed it were destroyed by what drove it- No, him. Korekiyo was a him.

His memories started flying by quicker, making him speed to name every shaded figure and corpse he saw.

Miu,

Gonta,

..Kokichi Ouma, squashed in attempt to look as if another was in his place, and to ruin the killing game.

...Kaito Momota, his friend, he had killed Kokichi, and pretended to be said Supreme Leader..

A sudden hiss broke through his mental recap, The lid lifted calmly.

" Saihara. " A girl in red gave him an identity, ~~_finally,_~~ but a shorter red haired girl broke out from a snore. " Shuichi, you're awake! " 

He heard a sudden thudding coming from another room, and the girls that just gave him his name clenched their teeth. _What are they so worried abou-_

The door flung against the wall, chatter and camera shutters quickly filling the silence. " Fuck! Only the emo bitch is up. Kokichi should have been instead!! " Somebody yelled. Another, " Shuichi! Shuichi! Can I take you? Take you to go, if you get me- " He tuned away from that, " Ooh! What if we get to speak with them? like, _speak with them,_ Kelsey? "

His knees thudded on the tile. " You weren't supposed to be up yet. " The girl with ponytails and a red uniform says blankly. His elbows follow that of his knees and he cries, ducking his head under his arms.  
And he cries.  
And the crowd leaves,

And he passes out.


End file.
